Back Kink
by bookspiledupinamess
Summary: French classes are pure boredom at its best for Sebastian until he finds an amusing way to make them worthwhile: Blaine.


**Author's Note:** Felt inspired and decided to do it. It's my first of hopefully shitloads of FFs. I shall apologize beforehand because English is not my first language so misspelling and grammatical mistakes might be noticed. Props go to my lovely beta reader aka Master Yoda. I will rant no more, please enjoy and give reviews/feedback because they make me happy as fuck. Constructive criticism is most welcomed!  
**FF notes: **Seblaine/Blastian oneshot. You'll find kink, teasing, cursing and what you may consider fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belongs to Glee and its respective producers and writers otherwise shit would get real between these two.

* * *

**BACK KINK**

Blaine walked with a steady pace through the magnificent hallways of Dalton Academy, heading towards his classroom where his first lesson would shortly take place.  
He almost had forgotten the feeling of belonging, fitting perfectly into an environment, being recognized and loved by his colleagues, being respected. He didn't regret the fact that he had transferred to McKinley High on his junior year in high school. He was far from regretting the sacrifice he had made for Kurt, for their relationship. He had enjoyed those days to no end, held them dear to his heart. However, he decided it was only appropriate to return to Dalton for his senior year the moment Kurt headed to New York and towards his desired education at NYADA.

Needless to say, they had broken up even before Kurt had moved.  
Blaine had agreed to this, even though he was strongly against it back then. His beliefs told him they could manage despite the struggles he saw coming, despite the fact that Kurt was changing, maturing and leaving him behind in the whole process.  
For Kurt's sake - that's why he had agreed to it. Maybe he needed to be free so he could build his career. Blaine knew how much Kurt wanted to make it into the tough world of show business, and he had done nothing but supporting him. He strived to be as perfect a boyfriend as he could with his flaws until the end of their relationship. He had done the best he could.  
Much of the angst he had gained due to the breakup had begun to dissipate, leaving but a trace, a hint to his past; he was now settling into a comfortable routine, back on what he called home. He was regaining his happiness with time and his mates and friends had his back and supported him.

He had finally reached his classroom and decided to sit on the slightly uncomfortable chairs, placing his notebooks and French books on the solid mahogany student desk as he removed them carefully from his brown leather postman bag. The teacher hadn't arrived just yet, and for the looks of it, few of his colleagues did too.

Being practically alone on the huge classroom allowed him to take in the majestic feeling Dalton bore proudly, all the little fancy details about it, all that _**motto**_ of being a respectful and wise gentleman. This was definitely his element, this was what fulfilled him. Dalton might seem strict and cold for outsiders but that was simply a misunderstanding; Dalton was a balanced, understanding family.

Blaine could hear the rushing feet outside, pressing against the polished wooden floor, as time ran short.  
He was planning to laugh right to Nick's face if the teacher arrived before him and marked him as absent, as she then proceeded to bother him with a stupid lecture about how being on schedule is so important in life. He loved to torture his fellow Warbler, that, he had to admit.

Following that thought, realization hit him. He was having **French**. He was having French and **Sebastian** would restart his obnoxious ritual, therefore he was once more **screwed**.

Sebastian and Blaine had developed what you would call a tight friendship, growing closer by each day that passed by.  
Sometimes Blaine couldn't help but think he was falling into this sort of trap when trusting on Sebastian. Clearly enough, they had had a rough start but Blaine never disliked the guy; Sebastian was simply a pro at getting on his nerves with his vile actions.

What made Blaine insecure and anxious about becoming close to Sebastian was the undeniable fact that he had a way on him and that danger seemed to surround him. But then again, that said danger lured Blaine in; all that adrenaline was quite addicting, he wouldn't deny that. Not only that but also all the rest that was Sebastian, all the rest that Blaine was a lucky bastard enough to lay his hazel eyes on, all the rest that was hidden behind Sebastian's strongly built impartial and cold mask. These contradictory feelings confused Blaine but he chose to rely on fortune for once and stop playing it safe – this could only be either the death of him, or something much more pleasant.

Briefly after the bell was heard, the classroom started feeling up rapidly and Blaine spotted Nick who came to his encounter with a smile on his face as soon as he spotted Blaine back.  
_"And here I was, thinking I'd laugh and rub it in your face all day long that, once again, Mademoiselle Isabella had lectured you. Not that I think you would've minded, though."_ – Blaine said simply, balancing is body back and forth on his chair as a faint amused smile crept on his face.  
Nick's humble face suddenly changed into an annoyed one. _Blaine, sometimes, should just go die_, he thought. He faked a laugh and sat beside Blaine who was now snickering.  
_"You should choke on your hair gel."_ – Nick said, bitter, and continued. _"How dare you destroy my mood right at the start of the day? Not everybody is a morning person like you, you know?"_ – He looked at Blaine with faint resentment. _"I should get rid of you."  
"Pfft, as if. Your love for me goes way beyond that, Nick. And we are both aware of that."_  
Nick did try to counter attack at that statement, but as he saw Blaine and the rest of the students compose themselves and become much more rigid, he knew it was too late. He would have to leave it for later.

Accompanying Mademoiselle Isabella was Sebastian and another student, who were carrying a pile of French dictionaries each. Truth be told, Blaine had been wondering where the hell had Smythe been. Their eyes met for a few seconds and Blaine observed as Sebastian smirked. He could bet the taller one had read his thoughts and sensed his fear. Damn Sebastian and his lack of discretion and prude-ness. He was going to be a victim of Sebastian's attempt to not get** too** bored.

Sebastian walked past Blaine, glancing, and proceeded to sit at his usual place. Right behind Blaine.  
It had become a habit to Sebastian to use Blaine as an entertainment for his utter boredom at French. He had lived on France for god's sake; he didn't need to take lessons. But this class was proving to be a whole lot more interesting with Blaine sitting right in front of him. It had been exactly two weeks since he started his little ritual of torturing Blaine and leaving him helpless; it was fun as hell.

As the class officially began Blaine could feel the intense gaze Sebastian was giving him. He wanted to look back just to make sure, but he didn't.

Sebastian played around with his pencil in his slim and long fingers, looking for the perfect moment to commence.  
Since he had laid eyes on Blaine he couldn't get the damned boy out of his head. Soon after they started talking he could feel Blaine's existence taking him over, corrupting what he had built. At first, such fact just pissed him off but then he couldn't want the boy more. He wanted to take him to a desert place and ravish him, drive him completely crazy because he was doing the **exact** same thing to him. He refused to just stand there.  
Sebastian was never jealous, quite the opposite, people were jealous of him. But Kurt had changed that. Kurt had Blaine and that was consuming him. But no more, thanks to little gay face being a complete fool and leaving Blaine. Sebastian had his chance, fair and square. He wouldn't have to back off anymore due to silly morals. Blaine was right there and he just had to ignite something in him, and he was his to hold. Just the thought of being able to say Blaine was his sent a thrill down Sebastian. Goddammit, he loved him. Just as much as he liked to tease him.

He sharpened his pencil with his pencil sharpener and raised the pointy tip once he was satisfied. Analyzing and evaluating if it was sharp enough for its purpose. Sebastian decided it was approved.  
He raised the pencil discretely and made its tip collide with Blaine's unprotected neck, pushing his body a little bit forward so he could fully reach him and move freely.

Blaine reacted almost instantly and tried to re-settle his body into his chair. Trying desperately to make his sudden distress look like common discomfort. He knew what was coming but was still caught by surprise.

Sebastian dragged the pointy coal tip along Blaine's neck, without any pattern in specific and watched as Blaine trembled and shivered at the contact. His smile grew wider. He called this **progress**. Then, Sebastian decided to raise the stakes. He lifted the pencil and placed it behind Blaine's left ear. Moving it slightly through his earlobe, tugging at its back.

Blaine's oxygen got caught on his throat. He was calm, collected and composed. But trying to be all that when Sebastian was playing around with sensitive spots wasn't easy work. So he attempted to be subtle, in order to avoid being humiliated by giving away the feelings Sebastian was managing to stir in him. But apparently he was failing epically at the least he could do, though he struggled to keep everyone unaware, especially Sebastian.  
He could feel his palms a bit sweaty, and he didn't know whether it was his nerves or the fact that he was feeling quite… Turned on. He wanted to kill Sebastian.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was having a blast. The devious grin didn't leave his lips; his green eyes were gleaming with amusement and pleasure. He could almost taste Blaine from that distance. He could just imagine his tongue doing exactly the same movements as that pencil and having a submissive, bashful, horny Blaine underneath him hitching for so much more. **Super fucking hot.**  
Seeing as luck and a completely oblivious classroom and teacher were most certainly not against him, he decided to move, yet again, his pencil, so he could cause more damage to Blaine's already hanging by a thread sanity. He assaulted his back sharply, running the pencil smoothly along Blaine's spine but applying a bit of pressure, so it could be felt underneath Dalton's uniform.

Blaine's hand turned into a fist and he banged it slightly against the desk.  
_"F-Fuck…"_ – He whispered so nobody wouldn't be able to hear him. He needed to relieve that tension, he needed Sebastian to **stop** sexually harassing him in the middle of every single French class and he also needed him to stop eye fucking him because he couldn't take it.  
Blaine gazed at Nick, who was paying attention to the class as the hardworking student he was. He silently begged for him to notice what was happening since he was sure Sebastian would stop if such a thing happened. But of course, Nick had to be more interested on verbs and Mademoiselle's firm ass.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Blaine's curse, his voice sounded low and slightly manlier. He watched every detail about Blaine's adorable reactions, how his back muscles tighten around the simple touch of the pointy tip of a pencil. He would jump Blaine right then if he could. He was about to continue his mischievous doings when much to his disgrace the elegant and demanding voice of his teacher called his name.

"_Monsieur Smythe?"_ – She called, looking at him serious.  
He immediately pulled the pencil out of Blaine's back and softened his grip around it, dropping it silently on the desk he was occupying.  
_"Oui?"_ – He asked neatly.  
_"Venez au tableau et de résoudre cet exercice, s'il vous plaît."_  
He stood from his seat and walked his way towards the blackboard, solving the exercise with ease while mentally calling the young lady a major cockblocker.

As soon as Sebastian stopped his outrageous doings Blaine raised his hands to cup his face, placing his elbows firmly on the desk, so he could hold his head between them. He sighed in relieve, letting himself relax. His excruciating torture wouldn't happen anytime soon, seeing as they only had five minutes more of class.

The bell didn't take long to ring yet again, announcing it was time for a break and their teacher reaffirmed such fact, leaving shortly after. Sebastian came back so he could collect his belongings and shove them into his bag. Blaine did the exact same, only in a much less messy way.  
_"Going to take long? I'm in a hurry; Jeff is waiting for me so I can hand him some notes."_ – Nick approached Blaine, mindlessly holding his bag by its strap placed sloppily around his shoulder.  
_"Go ahead. I'll meet you in the common room."_ – Blaine answered back. Nick agreed to this with a slight nod of his head and started running into the already full hallways.  
With Nick far gone, Sebastian and Blaine were the only ones inside the empty classroom. Silence took over both of them, but Blaine needed to speak his mind.

"_You do realize I can't just keep ignoring your persistent teasing sessions, right?"_ – Blaine started, facing Sebastian with a serious face.  
_"I don't intend for you to do so."_ – Sebastian stated, stepping a bit closer to Blaine. His steps echoed through the room.  
_"Do you prefer for me to punch you?"_ – Blaine was annoyed. Sebastian was fast at leading him to resort to fewer gentlemen-like ways when he reacted so damn casually with fairly significant matters.  
He laughed wholeheartedly and answered. _"Hardly."_ – He smirked. _"I just enjoy messing with you, besides this class has worthless purposes to me. And you know you can look for me if you have any kind of doubts about French. Don't overdo it."_ – Sebastian said, turning his back on Blaine and heading to the exit.  
_"I'm overdoing nothing. You have to stop this shit. I'm not your toy and I don't feel like being used for your pure and utter amusement. You don't get to play around with me just because you're bored."_  
After he said it, he thought maybe he could be overreacting, but this was too much for him to deal with. He was friends with Sebastian, he should be used to his flirting by now, but it started to get to him. Maybe he was tired of mere, futile flirting.  
Sebastian stopped on his tracks. He wasn't used to explain himself much less to apologize. He got Blaine's point, nonetheless. He turned on his heels and met Blaine's eyes, he needed to say something. He felt something **snap** inside him.  
_"You're not just my toy. I don't talk twice to my toys if I've got the choice."_ – He stated matter-of-factly. Blaine knew this for a fact. _"And I'm pretty sure I don't stick around for so long too."_ Blaine knew what he meant. _"Also, I only do it because your back is absurdly appealing. I've made my interest clear since the very start; so absolutely no news to you." _– Sebastian marked his words carefully, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.  
The bluntness of it all made Blaine feel heat rise to his cheeks. Sebastian always managed to disconcert him.  
_"So, keeping that in mind, can we just go drink our much needed coffee at The Lima Bean? It's on me."_ – Sebastian smiled. His flirty, dashing, charming smile.  
Blaine looked up to Sebastian, his expression softened and he smiled back, closing his eyes from Sebastian's intense green ones when he felt the taller one approach him. It took only a split second for Sebastian's lips to press into Blaine's right cheek, separating from Blaine's flushed skin right away and resuming his way to the exit again.  
_"You coming, killer?"_ – Sebastian winked with his trademark smirk placed perfectly on his lips, looking back at a very flabbergasted Blaine Anderson.  
It took an awfully long looking portion of time for Blaine to steady his disoriented heartbeats and avoid the strange feeling that was suddenly running through every single vein on his body. He would never acknowledge the fact that he felt it occur more often lately.  
_"Yeah. It's on you after all, which doesn't happen often."_ – Blaine smiled back at him with a goofy expression, joining his snarky bastard of a friend as they walked in a synchronized motion through those well-known corridors.


End file.
